


fuck yevon commit heresy

by Prince_Enby



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Gen, Humor, heresy for fun and profit!, set some time after you kill yunalesca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Enby/pseuds/Prince_Enby
Summary: Yuna got drunk 😳
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	fuck yevon commit heresy

**Author's Note:**

> i am PROUD to have this be my first ffx fic.

It was both a blessing and a curse that they had convinced her to drink at all, as it turned out.

"Ehehe, I feel...funny." Yuna giggled. She was flushed, and rocking side-to-side as if unbalanced. Numerous empty cups littered the area, and few of them were near her at all. She hadn't wanted to get drunk, maybe just a little tipsy. It really should've been expected, though, that she was a lightweight.

"Oh, Yevon...This ain't good..." Wakka grumbled, shaking his head. Lulu nodded in agreement. 

Suddenly, Yuna groaned, and dropped her head on the table. They jumped, hovering near her, concerned, when she mumbled something. They paled, praying they had heard her wrong.

"Could you repeat that, Yuna..?" Wakka asked hesitantly.

Yuna sat back up and gave him a look. The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, and he swallowed anxiously. Then she smirked, a look completely uncharacteristic of her, and yelled out at the top of her lunds, "FUCK YEVON!"

The room fell silent as the party turned to look at her. Various degrees of shock and horror covered their faces. Wakka could've sworn he became sober from that alone.

And then Rikku whooped, and Tidus fell to the floor laughing. Yuna grinned, and yelled again. "FUCK YEVON!" 

Rikku joined in. "FUCK Yevon STRAIGHT to Hell!"

"HELL YEAH!" Tidus cheered.

Before long, the three of them started a chanting 'FUCK YEVON!' over and over again, more and more enthusiastically. Horrified, Wakka looked around the room for something to stop them, only to find himself aghast once more.

"Sir Auron?!"

Indeed, while Auron was not actively joining the chant, he had a cup of sake raised in a toast to their antics. He looked back at Wakka, and gave a shrug that conveyed just how little he cared about heresy. 

"Fuck Yevon." He said blandly, taking a sip of his sake.

Wakka turned, then, to find Kimahri, only to groan tiredly at the Ronso banging his lance to the ground in time with the chanting. He turned to Lulu, who had a resigned expression. She sighed, and said, "Fuck Yevon, I suppose."

Exhausted, and absolutely needing more alcohol than he currently had in his system, Wakka could only shake his head. "Yeah," he said, "Fuck Yevon..."

**Author's Note:**

> i havent beat ffx yet (why the jecht fight so hard bro...) but i can FIRMLY say Tidus is one of my fave protags ever. I, too, just wanna punch my dad and kiss cute girls.


End file.
